Of Gods and Men (SYOC CLOSED!)
by Cheese and Crackers 22
Summary: Gods. Our life stories. Roxallene, daughter of Tartarus, the god of the pit. Drakon, son of Hephaestus, reincarnated brother of the nothingness primordial, Chaos. Jade, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, archery, poetry, prophecies, and many more. Danny, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, and earthquakes. Also there's Hagan, son of Nike. Then me, Matthew, keeping them alive.
1. SYOC

Hi People! I'm Cheese and Crackers and I'm going to do SYOC! Here is my form.

**Here is my form!**

**General**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Date of birth:

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Any legacy crap or blessings I should know about?:

Family (notable camp siblings, mortal brothers and sisters, etc):

Anything else?:

**Personality**

Traits (five words to sum them up):

Fatal flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality (sentences please):

Fears:

Anything else?:

**History**

How they got to camp:

How parents died (if they're dead):

Protector (put N/A if doesn't have one):

History:

Anything else?:

**Appearance**

Hair color/style:

Eyes:

Dress style:

Build:

Height:

Weight:

Camp clothes:

Mortal clothes:

Formal clothes:

Night clothes:

Anything else?:

**Other**

Can they die:

No matter what you said, how would you like them to die:

Can they be hurt emotionally:

Can they be hurt physically:

Can they be kidnapped:

Good or evil:

If evil, why:

Anything else you want to put?:

This is also on my profile!


	2. A few OCs, prophecy, and other info

Hey people :D I officially closed the SYOC! I'm going to give you the things later. But for now I'll give you the official prophecy and title.

Title: Of Gods and Men (Don't ask)

Summary: Seven demigods team up to stop the gods from waging war on the world! Matthew and six others are caught in the middle. R&amp;R It means a lot! (I'll add more later)

Prophecy: (Everything is capitalized for a reason)

_Seven children of godly blood_

_Pit and Everything cause the flood_

_Olympians fight and cause a war_

_In the leaders field lies the wild boar_

_God on god, twelve take sides_

_And one once lost will give a ride_

These are already in!

Roxallene Hunter – Princess Of Flames

Drake Ramirez – Drake Son of Hephaestus

Hagan Reeds – Hagan Son of Nike

Matthew Redman – Me

Three spots left! Oh and can you PM me weapons and powers stuff please?


	3. Last three OCs and a hint

I'm back again! And no Princess Of Flames you are completely wrong if you're thinking what I'm thinking. Here are the others...

Danny Knight - ThePrinceofOlympus

Avalon Wisteria – ClovelyLittleReader

Jade Mary Ambers – Doclover

I'm sorry for whoever didn't make the cut. I know you're going to be like, "Oh, I don't care, I'm gonna read the story anyway." Even though you really don't. And I will give you one hint. The pit has nothing to do with Tartarus. :D


	4. Introduction Chapter

Drake looked at the pictures in Hagan's photo album during lunch. "Hey Hagan, what's this picture." Drake asked as he pulled it out.

"Our first picture together."

It was a picture of Hagan, Drake, and their friend Daniel. "Hm, that was the day of the hellhound attack."

They all had their weapons drawn and were facing back-to-back. Drake flipped the page and saw a different photo. It was the day Drake came back to camp. He was pale and was wearing a black jacket.

Daniel and Hagan were behind him. They all looked about eleven.

The next picture was a more recent photo. It was of Hagan, with two hunting knives in his hands, Daniel, who had his katana stuck in Drake's side, Drake, who didn't seem to notice he was being impaled, and Emma, who was sitting on a rock, not caring about anything.

"I got to go." Hagan told his friend as he got up and walked off to the Nike cabin.

He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a girl. He looked up. He looked the girl over and didn't notice his mouth was hanging low.

His brown hair flowed in the wind as she pushed up his face. He stared at her long auburn hair. "The names Avalon." She winked at him, pushing up his chin once again.

He stuck his hand out. "Nike, son of Hagan Reeds."

She laughed, gave him a piece of paper, turned around, and walked away. A feminine voice spoke up behind him. "Obviously an Aphrodite."

Hagan whirled around. "Oh, hey Roxy."

"Drake's looking for you. He said something about a prophecy."

Hagan looked at her weirdly. "He gets prophecies all the time."

Roxy replied with, "He said one is for you, I, Matthew, and a few others."

Hagan paused. He felt a hand materialize on his back. All he saw was a boy behind him. It was sure enough Drake.

"I'ma find the people and give the prophecy. Meet me at Thalia's pine in fifteen minutes."

Roxy and Hagan nodded.

Drake took off and ran into another boy about a year younger then him. "Hey watch where your going!" Drake shouted at the younger boy.

"Make me."

Those two little words set him off. Drake's eyes flashed a sad shade of white. "Fears, fears, fears. What are yours? Hm, I know, the end of the world. Am I correct?"

He nodded without emotion. "You know I could end your world right now."

He just glared and whispered something under his breath. Instantly, Drake froze in a block of ice at his last word.

But he had came prepared. The greatest thing about controlling fire is that you are superior to ice. "Now listen up _little_ boy," He made sure to put emphasis on the word. "I don't like you, but I need you."

"Why do you need me?"

"Shut up and come."

"Make me." There were those words again.

Drake sighed. "Happy to."

He grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared in a column of darkness.

After that his eyes flashed silver and the boy froze in front of the pine tree. "Oh gods, too much power in a short period. I'm going down!"

_THUMP!_

When he woke up, he checked his watch. "What time is it?"

"Four o' three? Oh wait, forgot, I froze time."

He sat up and unfroze time. "Kid, could you please stay there," Drake stared at him. "Never mind, I'll tie you to a tree!"

His eyes turned grape purple and vines wrapped the boy to the tree. "We got the others!" Roxy shouted as she ran towards them with Matt and some others slowly trailing behind.

"All..." Drake started counting the kids. "you six people, you're apart of this random prophecy."

"What random prophecy?"

He fell on his knees, his eyes glowing a bright and pure gold.

"Seven children of godly blood

Pit and Everything cause the flood

Olympians fight and cause a war

In the leader's field lies the wild boar

God on god, twelve take sides

And one once lost shall give _two _rides"

At the last word he choked up and started gagging. As if he had just swallowed acid. He clutched his throat, his face turning slightly blue. Hagan stared at him as if it always happens. "Drake, stop playing around."

"Aw, you guys are no fun." His face went back to normal and he stopped gagging. "Are you guys just going to stand there and stare at me? Or are you going to come with me to my chariot!"

"You have a chariot?" Hagan asked staring at a friend.

"Duh, don't all gods?"

"Just give us a ride."

* * *

**A/N: Not all chapter are going to be this short. I was just introducing the story. The other chapter will be general POV (Except for bonus chapters). Read and review and I'll do my best to update weekly! :D**


End file.
